


You Are the Moon: fanmix for "Man and Beast"

by tehanu_sky



Series: Sherlock (BBC) fanmixes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fanmix, M/M, Playlist, Werewolves, mix tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu_sky/pseuds/tehanu_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first (fingers crossed!) installment of the excellent <i>Man and Beast</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Moon: fanmix for "Man and Beast"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Man and Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7990) by Jupiter_ash. 



1\. _[Animal Life](http://quietube2.com/v.php/http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TSEpH5NHSo)_ \- Shearwater

2\. _[Howl](http://quietube2.com/v.php/http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZweDwbJ_Ic) _ \- Florence + the Machine

3\. _[Wolf Like Me](http://quietube2.com/v.php/http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-flF4vKsPgM)_ \- TV on the Radio

4\. [_Resonant Bell World_ ](http://www.myspace.com/themountaingoats/music/songs/resonant-bell-world-46985335)\- the Mountain Goats

5\. _[Devil's Spoke](http://vimeo.com/9573745)_ \- Laura Marling

6\. _[White Winter Hymnal](http://vimeo.com/1309452) _ \- Fleet Foxes

7\. _[My Moon My Man](http://vimeo.com/18549826)_ \- Feist


End file.
